I'm Still Here
by JaidedVanillaXoXo
Summary: Although she won't admit it, a soul in a young fifteen-year-old's body is trapped with the mind as well. When she stumbles across the human resistance, the girl inside makes herself known, Jamie falls for them both. Which one will he choose? Girl or soul?
1. Dawn Star

**Disclaimer: i don't own the host**

_JamiePOV_

It had been more than a year since Jared had found Melanie. I was sixteen and had never felt more alone in my life. Ian had Wanda and Kyle had his soul whose name I could never seem to remember, so they were both occupied whenever I wanted to do something with friends. Uncle Jeb wasn't exactly "exciting" to hang out with so instead of hanging our with friends like I wanted too, I threw myself into work here in our small hideout. Raids were no longer that necessary due to having Wanda. She made it easy to get what we needed.

"Kyle! She's fifteen! She can't be a seeker," someone's voice called.

"The body doesn't belong to anyone here, so I don't see why she needs to be kept. Let's get the soul out of her quick. I don't want her to remember anything." That was Kyle. To mean to be Ian, but definite.

"Another soul wouldn't be that bad. It'll make it easier for us. She can go with Wanda on raids." A fifteen year old? That's close to my age. It could work. I ran out to meet them and saw a thin, unconscious girl in Kyle's arms. Melanie was looking at her with sympathy with Jared's arms wrapped around her waist. I rolled my eyes and focused on the girl again.

"Kyle, what the hell? Was violence needed?" I asked. Melanie hit me across the back of my head.

"Watch your language!" she scolded. I shrugged. She looked over at Kyle. "Was it?"

"I don't know. I didn't hit her. She was found like this outside of the entrance to the reserve here. I picked her up. She's really close to death though now, so we should get her to Doc. And fast." Kyle had grown used and more caring to souls after he'd fallen for one. There was a train of people behind them they were anxious to see what the soul knew before they took her out and sent her to a different world. I was included in the long train, which only got longer as we progressed.

Kyle laid her down gently on a cot as Doc walked over to examine her.

"Light, sunburned, starved, and dehydration," he concluded. Wanda nodded and grabbed the appropriate medication for her. They treated her like a piece of glass; delicate, fragile, and breakable with a single motion. I sat on the cot next to her, taking in her features.

Her long brown hair was straight, pulled back into a thick ponytail with some strands of hair hanging loose on both sides. Her skin was dark and scared around her forehead, nose, and chin. Tiny cuts covered her face and long exposed legs. She was innocent looking despite the fact it looked like she had been in several fights before. She definitely wouldn't have given up easily had she been caught. Her lips were chapped and split with dried blood in come of the minor cuts. She was wearing black shorts and a slim-fitting plaid camp shirt. It was a bit see-through with bloodstains here and there. It was gruesome, someone as innocent looking as her could not be hurt like that.

"She's coming around," Doc said. I now looked at her face as her eyes fluttered gently open. They were a deep brown with the faint glow around the black pupil. It was a strange glow however, one I had never seen before. It glowed a blue-ish purple instead of the normal alien glow. Her hands searched for something comforting to hold and instinctively almost I reached out for her. She flinched away from me though, which I internally criticized myself for.

She grabbed onto the sides of the cot and started convulsing wildly. Her head threw itself up and down, as if she was having a seizure. Her body flung itself from left to right. Doc slid a pillow under her head to protect it and waited it out. She calmed down after about five minutes before letting out a scream of terror and turning as still as stone.

"Who are you?" she shrieked.

"We're the human resistance," Uncle Jeb calmly and smoothly replied. I hadn't noticed that he'd successfully ridded the room of all visitors except for me, Doc, Kyle, Wanda, and Ian. Melanie and Jared hung in the entryway, blocking the path from onlookers.

"You're real?" she replied, strangely confused. Doc nodded, introducing each and every one of us.

"And you are?"

"Dawn Star," she responded, sticking her nose up.

"Can you still hear your host?" her eyes widened as she shook her head violently.

"No. No,no. No, no, no. NO!"

"We can make it stop."

"I said no!" We flinched back as her voice boomed, making the room gently shake raindrops of dirt on us.

"How much do you know?" Doc calmly inquired.

"I know that when I get out of here, I reporting you to every seeker in my city. You only want to hurt me! You're going to kill me aren't you? That's what everyone says. I can't trust you humans!"

"You're violent for a soul," Wanda noted.

"Y-You're not _human_," she stuttered, accentuating the word human like it was the dirtiest word she could think of.

"No, Dawn. I'm not. I live here. I help the humans. They will help you. We're going to take you out of this host and send you to a different world of your choosing."

"No!" she screamed. "I like this world. The emotions, the colors. It's all overwhelming and I would trade it for NOTHING!!! How come you get to stay?" She sobbed. "I'm no different. I want to stay. Besides, I've crushed the host already, just like the seeker wanted me too. I ratted out all her secrets, before I destroyed her. She won't come back," she said, triumphantly. Mel seemed to be on the verge of tears, knowing how being trapped inside with no control really felt.

"We're sorry," Wanda answered with the kindest of sincerity. She approached Doc with medication in her hands, preparing him for the soul to be extracted.

"Wait," I said, finally speaking up. "Give her a week. Watch her, show her around. See if she'll be any help to us. The glow in her eyes can't be normal. She must be special, even in her own world." They looked long and hard at her eyes, watching the color almost circle her pupil like a merry-go-round.

"All right," Jeb accepted. "One week. But the girl, if she's still in there, will be very much at risk."

"Is it a risk we can take?" Jared asked. Jeb nodded toward me.

"Jamie here should decide. He seems to have grown the closest to her in the short amount of time." They all nodded. "Well Jamie?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Let the soul stay. But not in that body. Until we get another host, she stays."

**What do you think? This will be a JamiexOC Fanfic, so i bet you'll guess who he's fallen for. Reviews earn updates. Bet you guys can't beat five!!! That would just make my day! :)**

**BTW, my other chapters will be about twice as long.**


	2. Taelour York

**disclaimer: If I'm writing this, I obviously don't own the host**

**Dear Amazing Readers,**

**I am sooo sorry for keeping you waiting this long but I really hope you like this.**

I waited with an unconscious Dawn, just keeping my eyes on her face as I sat on the bed next to her.

"What do you think Doc?" I asked. He shrugged, obviously confused and puzzled.

"I don't know with this one. She's really dehydrated and she's as healed as she'll get from the medicine. She probably just went in to shock. There's no telling how long she'll be out." I sighed, trying to hide my disappointment. "Go play soccer or something. There's not much for you to do here."

"I think all of my friends are otherwise occupied." Doc laughed.

"I'm sorry kid."

"Yeah," was my only response.

"What do you think of her?" he asked, motioning to the girl on the table.

"Kind of crazy maybe? Over-reacting? Definitely." _Beautiful? Yes. _Something about her seemed so mysterious and so… not normal. I was tired of just _humans_. Souls made things more interesting… but this one was different. She yelled, screamed, and resisted all we had to offer and despised us in the most brutal of ways, especially for a soul.

"But you like her? Otherwise, you probably wouldn't have said anything, and she wouldn't be here."

"She deserved a chance at least, one as young as her, but I don't even know her. She may be nothing special. She just looked… I don't know… different I guess." I shrugged it off, trying to avoid any awkward conversation.

"I agree. Something about her was off. Poor thing. Looks like she went through more than Wanda and Mel did. She does deserve a chance. Surviving should give her the right to be respected." He pointed to her face that used to be covered in cuts, but now was just slim, light pink lines. They didn't even look like scars. "But her face… Looks like a fight, maybe. But souls don't fight." His face attempted, but failed, to mask the confusion. It had been unheard of, for souls to be resentful like this.

"Maybe the human is more alive in this one than any others we've found have been. But how that made the roof shake when she screamed… nevermind… I got nothing."

"We're just as lost as you. This girl's certainly strange. Wanda said that on the souls' news, an earthquake was reported at the same exact time Dawn screamed." He paused. "They're looking for her." I knew that it would happen. Souls helped each other… that's just what they did. But how long would it be until they called off the search? Would they ever? I glanced over at Dawn's peaceful form. No, they wouldn't stop looking for someone like this.

"Well, kid, I have to leave. I have to do my work too, you know. Look after her for me. You're probably done with your work by now, all you do is work these days…" He left, those words being the last out of his mouth.

Dawn stirred, rolling around on her cot for a second before her dark, shining eyes fluttered open.

"Humans?" She mumbled, not being fully awake yet. "Humans! Where did everyone go?" She asked herself, lifting her torso up with her arms to examine her surroundings. "You're still here." She paused, squinting at me. "You're the one who saved me."

"Not exactly. You only have a week."

"But it's more than anyone else gave me. Thank you. What is your name?"

"Jamie." I smiled a bit, her twinkling eyes and slight smile making my day absolutely more perfect than ever. I moved over to sit next to her on her small cot. There was a silence. It wasn't awkward, it was peaceful, giving us both the chance to know that we were the only ones here.

"But you can hear her?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, but I thought it was the best way for me to survive. They aren't going to kill me if she's not in here. It wouldn't be worth it." I nodded in understanding. "But yes, she's still here."

"What's her name?" I inquired.

"If I tell you, you won't like her better will you? Because she… comes out sometimes." I shook my head.

"I promise I won't." That promise turned out to be the hardest I'd ever made.

"Her name was… Taelour… wait a sec, it's blocked." Her face contorted itself into strange expressions as she tried to break the barrier between soul and human. "Umm… Taelour York. She's fifteen, I know for sure and I think she's an only child. She loves music. She played the violin for seven years." Taelour was obviously a very beautiful girl before the invasion, one that probably had everything going for her… before the souls. "She hates me. She talks to me every day, telling me that I'm a monster, that I'm the closest thing to a human. I'm not a monster, I'm just living a life like I'm meant to. I tell her that she will never gain control, that she is simply a memory now… but she isn't. Slowly, I'm molding into her. The barrier between us is so thin, it's hard to tell who thought something or whose words came out of our mouth. It's like we aren't two separate minds anymore." She paused.

"Sometimes, I try to let her have control, I want her to like me better. But I'm scared that if I give it to her, I won't be able to get it back and it's one thing neither of us want to sacrifice. But even when I try, she can't take it. It's only when her emotions become uncontrollable that she can break free. But as soon as her emotions fade, I'm able to push myself back into reality again. It's almost like coming up for air when you've been underwater. You just want to be on land again."

"But she's strong?" I questioned.

"Very. I think she might eventually be stronger than me. I'm scared Jamie." I couldn't say that I understood. It must be awfully crowded with two minds in a place where there's only room for one.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help. We're trying to find you a new host, one who isn't coming back so… so Taelour can resurface." She nodded.

"I suppose that's best. After all, this is her body, not mine." For a second, I saw Dawn's eyes twitch, the glow disappearing momentarily.

"No it's not! This is my damn body, bitch!" her body screamed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. I saw a struggle in her emotions. Taelour fighting to keep control and Dawn trying to surface again. After a few minutes of watching Hell contort itself on their face, Dawn's eyes returned to normal and her face untwisted to reveal her scarred features again.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Jamie. I think it was pretty self-explanatory but… that was Taelour."

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews!!! I love you all and please stick with me through this!**

**Reveiws earn updates people!! So please click that little button!!**


	3. I Don't Like You

**Disclaimer: Sorry, buddy, I don't own The Host, and I never will... :(**

**Okay, this is a little DawnxTaelour bonding/fluff moment. I'm not quite sure when this is taking place, but I just wanted to give you wonderful readers some insight into the human and soul relationship. After this chapter, it'll go back to Jamie's plot, but expect a few of Dawn POV and Taelour POV chapters here and there.**

* * *

DPOV

Taelour was talking. This was one of the times I really wish she couldn't. One of the times I wished I had been strong enough to crush her like many souls easily did to their unwilling hosts. But sometimes, not often, she was interesting to listen to. She was bright and brought up subjects I would have never thought of. She saw the world in a completely different way that anybody ever had before.

_I hate you._

**I know**, I retaliated.

_You're a monster._

**I'm better than humans ever were. You were all so violent.**

_I hate you._

**Didn't you just say that?**

_You're a monster._

**I'm the monster? Have souls ever killed anybody? At least like you humans do?**

_I hate you._

She chanted it like they were the words to the chorus of her favorite song.

_And it doesn't change anything. I will always hate you. You stole my body. My body!_

**But we've made your world so much more peaceful. It's helpful to the entire universe like this.**

_When you parasites invade worlds that aren't yours? I don't think so Dawn, _she spat my name out like acid._ And you have killed people. At least, your kind has. Seekers, don't even pretend like you don't know. You, personally have not. And not all of us were violent. Yes, we were made with a violent nature, but I have never thrown a punch, I have never held a gun that wasn't what my dad taught me to protect myself, once you all came. I've never even thought about killing someone. We had a legal system, it didn't work all the time, but most of us survived. Isn't the point to live as who you are? Not someone else. That's what you souls are doing. But you all assumed that the world was better this way? Not for the damned humans._

Taelour was right. Violent as she seemed when she tried to get out, she wasn't all bad. It took all her strength, and she was stronger when she was angry, to push me out even for a mere second. And even though we thought we had made the world better, not once did any of us give thought to our hosts. The humans were almost extinct and we thought we had the world better for everyone, I guess not.

_Damn right_, Taelour responded to my mindless thinking.

**Eavesdropper,** I thought back.

_Eavesdropper? What the hell? We share the same freakin' mind!_ She has a point. _I always do._

**What was it like? Living in fear of being caught and when the seekers did find you…** I felt her mentally flinch back in fear.

_Do you really want to know? It isn't pleasant._

**Yes, I want to understand. **

_I'll show you, but why?_

**I really don't want you to hate me. You don't even have to like me, just don't hate me. It hurts.**

_Don't get your hopes up._ And then she dived into her memory, pulling me down with her.

We're looking up at a starry nighttime sky, so clear, peaceful, inviting. Next to us is a young girl, maybe six years old, with dirty auburn hair and bright green eyes. She looks so pretty, so innocent. I wish that my kind wasn't the kind that made her tremble in fear. _My sister_, Taelour tells me, _she was adopted Her name was Janice Tabatha Day. My parents had a thing for weird names. I just called her JT_. I could almost feel her laughing at the memory. _I was ten when this happened._

"Why did they come here? They've ruined our family." Little Janice said.

"We are a family, JT. You and I. We always will be, I promise."

"What about Mommy and Daddy and Jack and Emily and Miley?" Taelour lets out a long sigh, wondering how to explain this to someone she loves so much. The news will hurt her emotionally, a wound that can't be healed.

"They… they… aren't coming back," Taelour said, trying to hold back tears.

"Don't cry Tae. You have me, forever," JT says as she watched a small tear slide down Taelour's dirt-streaked face. She climbs into Taelour's lap and just hugs her. Taelour hold little JT to her, never wanting to let her go. They stay like that for awhile, I'm not sure quite how long, until JT is asleep. Taelour picks her up and begins to walk.

A wall comes down hard in my mind. It slams down with so much force I think it actually hurts. She doesn't even give me time to recover before she plunges into the net one.

We're in a long dark hallway. It takes me a second to realize that this is the memory Taelour wouldn't let me see. It showed her weakness. The time when she was captured by the seekers. I can even here what here thoughts were at the time.

"We won't hurt you." _Oh no, why would you kill me when you can just stuff another living thing inside my head? I don't think so. There's only room in here for one, thank you very much._ "Just come out before you do something stupid." _Now you're calling me stupid? That's not going to work in your favor buddy._ Her sarcasm in a life or death situation was comical, which indicated how much Taelour changed the way I thought. The feet underneath us are running at their fastest pace, I suppose it was a good thing Taelour was a fast runner.

"Slow down!" One called. _Not likely, I plan on living until my hundredth birthday! _"We promise we won't hurt you!"

"Only because you can't give a soul a damaged host. If I get too damaged, you'll just kill me!" We heard footsteps stop momentarily, followed by a group of gasps. They had not known that humans were all too aware at what happened during an insertion. Or maybe it was just Taelour… All the sudden we run right into a wall, the pain I can mentally feel this time, and it's not Taelour blocking any memory. It is the memory.

We look up into a dark, shadowed face, but one neither of us can help but be mesmerized by. He has dark brown hair, the little light reflecting off the red highlights. He can't have been older than seventeen. His blue eyes are piercing, but then there's the glow. The downfall of Taelour. He is a seeker.

"You're a fiery one aren't you? I might have to see that your insertion goes perfectly, so I can get my hands on that delectable body of yours, once there's a nice soul inside." Strong arms wrap around Taelour like iron rope, restraining Taelour as she struggles to get free. I hear a scream and the memory goes black.

**Taelour… I… I… didn't know. I'm so sorry. I wish it wasn't like this at all.**

_Yeah, I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been such a bitch. Don't get me wrong though. I still don't like you, but I just don't hate you anymore. I can't. _Silence. _But the seeker that caught me? He didn't seem soul-like at all._

**Seekers tend to be more… human-like, for lack of a better word, than other souls are.**

_But the perv comment?_

**We go through puberty too. Whatever his host would have felt, he feels. He just said the words most wouldn't. It was probably also due to the fact you're a human. Seekers know what scares you, and they use that to their advantage. He wouldn't have said that had you been a soul.**

_Oh._

**Can I ask you something?**

_Sure. _She sounded out of it, possessed by someone not like her at all.

**What happened to JT?**

_I… don't know. I broke my promise to her that we would always be together. I gave her to one of my trusted human friends, who promised to take her to safety. I said I would meet up with them, after a raid for food. The problem is, I don't know where they went or if they got there. Dawn… just promise me one thing._

**Hit me.**

_If I fade away, please find JT, take care of her, don't let a soul be placed in her. That's all I can ever ask you for. Please,_ she begged.

**I promise.**

_Thank you._ And then… silence.

* * *

**Whoo hoo! Christmas break at last!! So this is my Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza present to all of you wonderful readers. The next update will probably be somewhere in between mid-late January or early February. So...**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Happy Hanukkah!**

**Happy Kwanza!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Season's Greetings!**

**All I want for Christmas if for you to click that little button and reveiw! The more reviews, the sooner an update is posted...**


	4. What is this Feeling?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of The Host.**

**Okay I'm so sorry for the delayed update! I meant to get it up a month ago but my computer deleted almost all of my fanfiction stories including this one, so I had to rewrite it from scratch. This version isn't half as good as I wanted it to be but I really wanted to get an update up for all of you wonderful readers.**

**I hope you like it, there's a little drama and a little romance in here...**

* * *

**JPOV**

I looked curiously at Dawn. I wondered internally if Taelour, the girl who was silent now inside of Dawn, was naturally that violent or just used all her energy to get out. I imagined anger and violence was probably the easiest emotion to use to escape Dawn's mind. That's the impression I got from Mel's explanations.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She nodded meekly. Her emotions were overwhelming her, that much I could tell. "Well, the food's in the cafeteria…"

"No Jamie. Please don't make me go in there. There are… more humans." She shuddered. "But not like you. The ones who want to take me away. Please don't make me go." She was begging me to not bring her in there. How could I not though? Not only did everyone want to meet her, but also no one trusted her enough to leave her here by herself. All of us grew to love the two souls who currently lived here.

"It's ok, Dawn. I promise you. They are the nicest humans alive. We can get you a fresh set of clothes too." That might have been the point that I convinced her. All girls here were often excited over a freshly washed set of clothes. Although, freshly washed here didn't particularly mean clean.

After thinking for a few moments, she nodded. I stuck my hand down to her, which she clung to like a lifeline. She was light and rather easy to pull up from where she was seated. She leaned on my right shoulder a little, although I don't think she noticed. Her eyes revealed that she was both tired and scared. Her frail body shrunk back behind me, still managing to cling desperately to my hand. I was loving every second of this close proximity.

Damn, my hormones.

The tiny body beside me seemed so delicate now, when I was almost sure that the previous tenant of the mind had not been so timid.

But at the same time, both of them intrigued me. I wanted to know what Taelour was really thinking, not just hear Dawn's narration. But I didn't want Dawn to leave. I felt drawn to her, like in the split second our eyes met some strange connection was made. I told myself it was her body. The fact that she was the only one I felt I could relate to my age, was the entire reason I was cherishing her company so much.

But had Dawn not been there, would I have felt the same way about Taelour? I knew a little from the facts Dawn had told me about her, but other than that, I didn't know much more than anyone else.

Taelour reminded me of Melanie when Wanda had been inside her. Melanie had been violent and angry, but inside she was the same person she always was. Right? Or is there a change people experience when they share a mind with someone? I prayed to never know.

I led her through the maze of rocks and ran into Jeb who looked at the two of us strangely. He looked at our hands intertwined together and nodded in acceptation.

"About time Jamie." I gawked.

"Excuse me?"

"Now you have someone you can hang out with. Someone _your_ age. Isn't that what you always wanted?" I pondered this little revelation in my head. I suppose I wanted someone I could talk to, someone who wasn't always busy wit their special someone, and someone my age would have just been a bonus. The fact she was also a very attractive girl who only seemed to trust me was like the icing on the cake. I nodded in response to his question.

"I suppose so." Jeb nodded back at me and continued on his way. I continued walking with Dawn until we reached the cafeteria. Dawn shrunk behind me even more, if that was even humanly possible, as she saw the humans' eyes meet with hers. Where we saw people like us who were seeking refuge, she saw the enemy, the person who wanted her dead.

"It's alright," I tried to soothe her. "They aren't going to hurt you." She looked up at me with her shining eyes. "I promise." She lowered her gaze and looked immediately to where Wanda and Sunny sat.

"I want to talk to them," she told me, breaking contact for only a moment to look over at them.

"Sunny and Wanda?" She nodded. "Alright. I'll take you over there." Wanda and Sunny both flashed smiles in our direction as soon as they saw us heading over. "Dawn are you alright here for a minute while I get you something to eat." She looked around and hesitantly, she nodded. Wanda pulled my face down to hers by my shirt collar to whisper something in my ear.

"Is everything ok Jamie?"

"Yeah."

"Dawn will talk to you but refuses to talk to any other humans. Why does she want to talk to me and Sunny?"

"I don't know. She doesn't talk much." Wanda looked over at Dawn and nodded.

"Ok." I walked away, my eyes glancing back to see Dawn whispering to the two other souls. I grabbed a bag of Doritos, an apple, and a bottle of water for her, praying that she wasn't allergic to anything. He brought the food back over to her and she eyed it curiously. She cautiously opened the bottle of water and began drinking, no drowning, that water like there was no tomorrow.

"Careful," I warned her. "You don't want to choke." She slowed her pace down a bit and moved on to the bag of chips. She tore the packaging open and began to eat the slowly, one at a time.

When she had finished all of what I brought her she looked up to me like she was about to cry.

"Thank you Jamie. Can you take me back now? I think I need to rest a bit." I nodded and helped her up from where she was seated. When she was steadily standing I looked back at Wanda, questioning her with my eyes.

"Later," she said, "we need to talk." I nodded.

"Wanda? Do you happed to have any clean clothes Dawn can borrow for awhile?" She nodded.

"Sure. There's a clean shirt and shorts on my cot that I think will fit her. You know where my room is." I nodded in thanks and led Dawn to Wanda's room. I saw the clothes Wanda had been talking about immediately, picked them up, and handed them to Dawn.

"Here you go. You can change in here. I'll just umm… step outside for a minute to give you some privacy…"

"No," she said suddenly. "Please stay." Damn, my hormones were raging over this girl I hardly knew. I sat down on the cot and turned away to give a little bit of privacy to Dawn, who would be taking off her clothes in the same room, only about a foot away from me… Can you really blame me for thinking like this? She's a beautiful girl and I'm a fifteen-year-old guy. You do the math.

"It's ok Jamie," she whispered quietly, "I'm all changed now." She giggled a little bit and smiled at me, like she was actually… happy.

She took my hand, I didn't have to take hers this time, as I got up and we began to walk back to Doc to make sure everything was still all right with Dawn.

* * *

**DPOV**

_No!_ Taelour was raging inside my mind. _Stop talking to him!_

**Why?** I snapped back. **I know you think your still in control here, Taelour, but I want to live too!**

_Because,_ she sighed, I could almost feel her sink back in my mind, _I think he's sweet and cute and nice. I haven't gotten to even speak a word to him, you get to do all the talking. It's not fair!_

**Life isn't fair. And I like him too Tae.**

_You can't! You're a _soul_!_ I could feel her hate bubbling up inside. She was going to attempt to break out, even if it was only for a moment. I made up my mind then. There was nothing Tae could do to stop me at that moment.

"It's ok Jamie," I told him as I saw him turned around on the cot by me. What a gentleman. "I'm all changed now." I giggled the slightest bit, probably due to the fact he was so nice to me and I think I kind of liked him and he was giving me attention I had never gotten before.

I took his hand as he stood up and he began leading me somewhere. Probably back to, what's his name, Doc?

"Jamie," I whispered. "I want to try something." He stopped walking and turned toward me.

"Is everything ok Dawn?" He asked me. I nodded. The fingertips on my unoccupied hand ran over his soft lips.

"Just let me try this one thing…" I got up on my tiptoes and Jamie must have known what he was doing because he leaned down the slightest bit so I could reach him. The hand that wasn't attached to mine touched my cheek gently, like I was breakable, and my hand settled for around his neck. Our lips were mere centimeters apart. Just do it! I yelled at myself.

Suddenly, I was no longer in control. I watched as my own hand ripped from Jamie's and the other slapped him across the face.

"No!" My lips screamed. "Don't you DARE kiss _her_! You barely know her. This is me! Not her! ME!" I was all aware that Taelour was the one screaming the rabid words. I would never have said that. I was struggling for control again, trying to push Taelour back down, but she was stronger this time, stronger than she'd ever been before.

Jamie didn't look scared of her, but rather… entertained. He was amused at this display of Taelour's emotions. He would his arm around our body and looked us in the eyes.

"Can I kiss you then, Taelour?" She was momentarily stunned.

"Ummm… yeah." And then Jamie kissed _her_. It was supposed to be me. And then, it was again. Taelour had succumbed to the feelings Jamie gave her, giving me full control again.

I kissed Jamie back until we broke apart.

"Who am I kissing now?" he asked, not sarcastically, but out of curiosity.

"Dawn again." I smiled weakly. I was so happy in that moment I was only aware that I was in full control but didn't even notice that I could no longer feel Taelour's presence.

* * *

**Is Taelour gone? Dun, dun, dun...**

**FIrst off, I apologize for this chapter's shortness. But, I really hoped you liked this chapter and I'll try to have the next one up sooner than this one.**

**Please check out my host roleplay forum! the link is**

**.net/forum/Host_Roleplay/71930/**

**Please pretty pretty pretty pretty plese review! I will do anything I tell you! Anything!!!**

**But seriously guys, I love it when you review!**


End file.
